Many output gears typically have a relatively large diameter, which may render them flexible. In some instances, output gears are subjected to axial loads because of the orientation of their teeth. For instance, in the case of helical gears, the meshing with a mating gear may often result in axial loads during operation. Additionally, due to the high torque of some applications, such gears are exposed to substantial non radial loads, such as in turboprop engines featuring axially offset shafts. Therefore, different web shapes have been devised in order to reduce tooth deflection.
One such configuration features a generally frustoconical web, however, such a configuration requires space available to accommodate this shape. For instance, there may be oil nozzles or other components in the vicinity of the gear which restrict the design options available.